A Warm Bed
by AsianCutie93
Summary: "It is mighty cold outside. I thought you would appreciate a warm bed." Shoichi said; his fingers drummed quietly against the book in his lap. The habit was done out of boredom rather than out of nervousness and anticipation. The taller man proposed this offer so many times that he knew what Kuroko's answer was. Sequel to Too Close to Shadows. Imayoshi/Kuroko


**Summary**: "It is mighty cold outside. I thought you would appreciate a warm bed." Shoichi said; his fingers drummed quietly against the book in his lap. The habit was done out of boredom rather than out of nervousness and anticipation. The taller man proposed this offer so many times that he knew what Kuroko's answer was.

**Word Count**: 1,719 Words

I felt like writing some ImaKuro. I was originally going to post this on Imayoshi's birthday, but I don't want to forget. So, have a fanfic eight days early!

* * *

Kuroko yawned as he walked home from the biting, winter air. He hardly winced at his discomfort. The phantom was used to the soreness of strained muscles, and the drops of cum that would spill out of him and make a sticky mess in his boxers. He did not have to say yes to them. Tetsuya accepted that he had a sexual urges, and it was easy to find other teenage boys that would find the agreed, friends-with-benefits relationship beneficial (hence the name), so the young shadow had a large selection to pick, choose, or refuse from if he wanted to. Today it was Himuro Tatsuya, and while the Seirin, small forward was tired that day from basketball practice, the Yosen, second year had said that he was going back to the United States of America during the semester creak and wanted to get together before that. Kuroko was never one to be impolite, so he said his farewells to the elder, princely teen through several rounds of sex. Kuroko suspiciously felt that Himuro was getting too emotionally-attached, but it could have been the other's reluctance to miss the training camp his team and the other schools were going to have over the break.

If he still had any concerns about the elder of the Yosen aces, the transparent teen would address them bluntly later. Home and warmth were more important. When he received Tatsuya's text requesting his presence, Kuroko told his dear grandmother that he would be home late and to not wait up for him. So the lights that were still on in the living room confused the shadow. Did Tetsuya's grandmother accidentally leave it on during his absence? The apparition-like man slipped in, made sure to lock the door behind him, and took off his shoes. There was a pair of men's sneakers that did not belong to the unnoticeable teen or his rarely-seen, work-a-holic father. There was only one person that would be able to find the location of Kuroko's home and was annoying enough to exploit that knowledge (Akashi respected the ghostly boys privacy and Hanamiya did not give a damn where the Miracle child lived as long as Kuroko came to him when he called). Imayoshi looked up from his book, gently placed the bookmark in it, and closed it. The unsettling smile that was always plastered on the former, Touou Captain's face was there. While he probably did not see Kuroko at first, based on the sound and the time, the messy-haired, point guard focused his gaze at the entrance of the house. Thin, foxy, gray eyes eventually locked with placid, uncaring, cyan orbs; Tetsuya meandered around the furniture until he was to the dark-haired man's right side. They did not break eye contact.

"It is mighty cold outside. I thought you would appreciate a warm bed." Shoichi said; his fingers drummed quietly against the book in his lap. The habit was done out of boredom rather than out of nervousness and anticipation. The taller man proposed this offer so many times that he knew what Kuroko's answer was.

"Please do not stay past noon like you did last time." The invisible, sixth man said, already turning his body in the direction of the stairs.

"But what if I'm really tired?"

Tetsuya sighed. Why did Shoichi have to be so persistent? The slim shadow was already being patient. This was why he tried to distance his friends-with-benefits when he felt they had more than friendly feelings towards him. He did not need another Imayoshi Shoichi. Truthfully, if the pale, Miracle child was smart, he would ask the elder man to leave his house, request Imayoshi to never come back, and learn from this mistake. Still, after hopping from bed-to-bed, after the great sex Kuroko would hesitate for a split second. He did not have feelings for his friends (no romantic feelings at least), but the warmth of the bed afterwards was what pulled the phantom during that hesitation. The promise of a warm bed made Kuroko go up the stairs to his room, Imayoshi following quietly and quickly after him. They talked as they got ready for eventual intercourse and slumber. It was mostly the former, Touou student interrogating the younger male. Who had he been with today? How long was Tetsuya with them? Did Kuroko have fun with his friend? The messy-haired man prodded until he saw that even the polite and uncaring boy was starting to find his questions grating. The topic shifted to swiftly to basketball, something that brought a small smile on the younger man's face. Kuroko even let Imayoshi tease him about being the one to have the honor of stopping his misdirection, forcing the transparent teen to resort to his trump card. It was not as if the sky-blue teen could deny it; why deny the truth?

Imayoshi entered the cover of quilts and thick sheets just minutes before Kuroko did, but already the bed radiated heat. Kuroko delighted in the feeling, climbing on top of the dark-haired man to reward him. They kissed; the older man's fuller lips felt like a consuming fire against the placid-faced teen. The lewd groan he let out in bliss made the former Captain's ever-present smile curl into a devious smirk. One of the larger teen's hands found its way to the soft, wispy, light-blue hair, while the other hand trailed the younger boy's slender back and finally rested in the dip of Kuroko's spine. They were like that for a while, lazily making out in the heat and comfort of the welcoming sheets. The shadow found as these encounters with the glasses-wearing man increased, that their routine moved at a slower pace. Kuroko mewed and clawed against the person under him, signaling to Imayoshi that the phantom was getting tired of the foreplay. It was best to not drag it out, otherwise the unnoticeable teen might end these privileged nights of sharing a bed. Shoichi threw Tetsuya's shirt onto the floor along with his own; their hot, bare flesh touched, making the phantom moan softly at the intimate contact. The younger, basketball player wiggled out of his boxers, kicking them away under the blankets. The university student merely shoved his undergarments downwards until his hard erection was exposed. It was a beautiful sight. Kuroko's hard, lean, slender body perched over his, legs spread, sporting his own hard cock that rubbed teasingly against Imayoshi's stomach, and he looked desperately at his older lover with the need and desire to ride the elder's cock.

A callused and skilled hand pumped the cyan-colored teen's dick; the sensation caused the Seirin, small forward to tremble. The stimulation distracted Kuroko to allow Imayoshi to briefly take his attention off the writhing teen. He retrieved his flask and lubricant from his discarded jacket. The point guard wanted to make sure they were both too tired to leave the bed in the morning (much to the transparent man's dismay), so he took a quick swig of the vodka that he kept in the metal container. Now that his intoxication was complete, it was Kuroko's turn. The devilish man removed his hand from the invisible, sixth man's cock, pleased to see the gaze of disappointment and complete lust in those mesmerizing, unique eyes. He mixed some of the alcoholic beverage and slippery lubricant together, and spread the mixture over his four fingers. The lust-dazed boy on top of him watched it all and said nothing. He knew what the sadistic man was planning; there was no harm in indulging Shoichi's desires, but Tetsuya knew that there was a part of him that would regret his uncaring attitude in the morning when he was not blinded and clouded with thoughts of sex.

The first finger went in and already Kuroko felt the cold rush the alcohol brought to his sensitive nerves. Quickly, more fingers went in and became warm from the heat of the shadow's bod, thrusting into the phantom's eager body slowly. Tetsuya voiced incoherent complaints, but Imayoshi still found that there was never too much preparation when it came to sex. The vodka was dizzying the inexperienced teen, making his hip movement more erratic and unstrained. It was a wonderful display, all for the former, Touou student. Both inebriated men were becoming too aroused to endure anymore waiting now. The rest of the slippery substance was slathered over Shoichi's thick cock almost carelessly at that point, before it was pressed against the waiting hole. They were overwhelmed by the euphoria of the elder man filling Tetsuya that they could not speak. The Miracle boy sighed from the wild fire that was spreading through him, his muscle convulsing and contracting almost violent as he bounced up and down the dark-haired teen. There was no rhythm. Their pace and how they moved against one another was only determined by how much friction it could produce, how fast they could move in synchronization, and how hard they could slam into each other.

When Imayoshi could not move faster, he wrapped his fingers loosely around Kuroko's neglected cock. The dual stimulation of the gentle tugs around his hard length, and the messy-haired man's cock filling him and shoving against every abused nerve inside, the shadow reached his climax quickly. White, thick fluid shot onto the point guard's stomach; Seirin's shadow clenching even harder around him made Imayoshi's foxlike eyes roll back. He thrust himself deep into the petite boy, sending thick globs of cum into the greedy hole. They stayed that way for a few minutes, trying to get down from their high. Regrettably, Imayoshi pulls out of Kuroko, took off his glasses, and both of them quickly feel asleep under the thick layer of blankets and duvets.

Kuroko preferred to move from bed-to-bed, yet Imayoshi always came to his. He does not like older man's limbs tangled with his own, the sight of Imayoshi's glasses on the nightstand, or the stench of Shoichi's breath in the morning, but the recoil he feels as he pulls his foot back into the blankets away from the morning air tells him to keep quiet, and enjoy the comfort of a warm bed. Sure, the college student stayed too long, but it was a rare luxury Kuroko experienced so he would tolerate it.

* * *

Imayoshi and Kuroko seem like little, annoying shits in this story, don't they? Hahaha. Hope you liked it.


End file.
